Classifiers are used in hearing aids in order to identify different situations. The preset parameters need not, however, necessarily be optimal for the corresponding situations for an individual hearing aid wearer. In specific situations, the identification rate with regard to the individual constraints can be improved by retraining, as is normally used for speaker-related speech recognition systems. This is of particular importance especially for the situation in which the wearer's own voice is being presented. The classifier may likewise be set optimally for specific noise Situations, which are typical of the acoustic environment of the hearing aid wearer.